What will become of us
by Zuckerbiene
Summary: Harry finds himself in trouble with his personal life and, to his own big surprise, finds out that Draco struggles with just the same problems and together they find out what really caused their problems in the first place.


Hi :) Here's the prologue of this story. Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Harry was strolling down the street, watching the Muggles surrounding him. He had decided to do his groceries the Muggle way, because he just needed some time off from the magical world. Too much had happened in the past few weeks and he wanted to get his head clear again.

That's why he had rented a small appartment in London and was now walking through the streets, his dinner tumbling around in the plastic bags he was carrying. After a while he walked past a shop he had never really noticed before and did a double take when he looked through the big window, spotting someone who looked oddly familiar.

For a moment, he wasn't sure if he should walk inside, was it really likely that she was working in a pastry shop? While he was figuring out if he should go inside or not, he looked at the artfully decorated cakes, unable to deny that she would be completely out of place here...

However!

He pushed the glass door open, a silver bell ringing when the wind brushed past it and the woman behind the counter looked up, the smile on her face quickly turning into an expression of utter surprise. Her blue eyes became wide and she walked around the counter, brushing a strand of black hair out of her face.

"Potter?"

He stood there, feeling very awkward and put his bags down, forcing a smile on his lips.

"Pansy, what a surprise."

They had met a couple of years back at the Ministry by accident, and he had thought that she was working there too, how very wrong he had been.

She grinned sheepishly and walked over to shake his hand, "Yeah, well, what can I say? I would've never thought to see you here in my shop!"

"Your shop? You made these?" He gestured behind his back to where the cakes were put on display and she nodded.

"Wow. I mean... They look great, really. Just would've never thought that you would sell something to Muggles."

She tilted her head, watching him intently.

"I guess I changed my mind about them after all that has happened..."

Harry nodded and looked around, spotting a little boy, around the age of 6 or seven, sitting at a small table, reading a book. He had white blonde hair and when he looked up, Harry was strongly reminded of someone.

Pansy chuckled at the expression on his face.

"He isn't mine, but I guess you know whose son he is?"

His eyes darted back to her and he scratched the back of his head when he felt himself blush.

"Huh, yeah. Draco's, I suppose? What is he doing here, though?"

"Draco brought him over because he had to go to work although he was supposed to be home for the week to take care of Scorpius..."

Harry nodded, "What about the mother?"

"Scorpius lives with her... You know, they aren't married anymore."

"Oh."

How odd that Draco Malfoy seemed to be in the same situation as Harry himself...

She sighed and looked at the boy, a loving smile curling her lips.

"Yeah... It's a shame for the little one, but he still thinks Draco is the greatest. I always told him that he shouldn't marry her, that it wouldn't work out because it just wasn't what he wanted... and I wasn't too wrong. Although!" Her smile became wider when she turned back to Harry, "I have such a lovely godson now and wouldn't want to miss him for one second."

He nodded and took up his bags again, about to leave.

"Hey, why don't you stay a little longer? Draco will come and pick Scorpius up in about 30 minutes. I am sure he would be delighted to see you."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think so?"

Pansy nodded quickly and wrenched the bags out of his hands, walking behind the counter again to put them away.

"Yep. I know that he will be, besides, tell me what's going on in your life at the moment, will you?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning at her.

"Why do I have the feeling that you already know?"

She chuckled and shrugged, "Ah, Seamus might have told me one thing or the other, if I think about it."

"Seamus? Seamus Finnigan?"

"The very same. Hasn't he told you that we're together?"

There was a tiny hint of disappointment in her voice and Harry shook his head.

"No. I thought he was still single, but anyways! Nobody gave him the right to talk about my private life to everyone."

Pansy rolled her eyes and held up her hands, "Calm down Potter. He just talked to me about it because he was worried about you, knowing that it was something you couldn't talk to Weasley about..."

He sighed and walked over to the counter, leaning against it.

"I am okay, really. It's not easy, but there's not much I can do, I guess. What's done is done and maybe it was for the better anyways."

"She's pregnant, though."

He looked at her, not even sure why he was talking to her about it of all people... Why he hadn't just left right away...

"I know. It's probably the hardest part about it all and the boys don't handle it too well either, but we have to make the best out of it... I just wish I could see them more often..."

Pansy reached out and placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it lightly.

"She let's you see the kids, doesn't she?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but it's not the same and it's difficult to explain to them why it has to be this way now... James understands it, I guess, but Albus... He is crying a lot and stuff."

"It's always hardest for the kids, I think. Scorpius takes it all pretty well, he was only three when they divorced and since he sees Draco quite often, he doesn't seem to mind too much. How did her family take it?"

Just when he was about to respond, the door to the shop was opened.

"Hey Pansy, thanks for taking care of the little one."

He had been scribbling something into a notebook, but now looked up and his eyebrows shot upwards when he saw Harry.

"Potter?"

Harry turned to face the other man and wasn't sure at all how to react to the blonde.

"Hello Malfoy."


End file.
